Frozen Land: Final Version
by Deathwatch Razgriz
Summary: The long awaited final reboot of Frozen Land. Please enjoy.


First of all: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!

Second, before I get into the rest of this: as I promised almost a year ago, I have rebooted this! And now, onto the materiel related to the chapter.

Welcome to the final version of Frozen Land, obviously called Frozen Land Reloaded. This is obviously, much like its two predecessors, mainly a Gundam Seed fic, because I used the background and universe of SEED (since it's the easiest to insert a new and extremely powerful side into), however there are minor xover parts with Universal Century, After Colony, and Ace Combat (the armaments of Belka and some customs and add-ons for the already established factions). Ocs will be present, however there will be less than previous renditions; also depending on the results of the polls at the bottom of the chapter this story might be EXTREMLY different from the previous incarnations. Finally, this story is review driven, so I need reviews to see if there's enough interest in this fic for me to work on it or not. Well that's it for me for now, please enjoy this story.

I own nothing except the ideas and concepts that went into this fic.

**AD calendar: (note the timeline only covers Belka as that is what the fic is focused on anyways)**

1900: Several settlements are founded in Antarctica. The largest of these small settlements are funded by Germany, America, Russia, and Great Britain; their names are: New Brandenburg, Cold Harbor, Новый Санкт Питер Берга (New Saint Peter's Berg), and New Gibraltar respectively.

1914: World War One breaks out, and the colonies (which had small garrisons) are left on their own for the most part as their parent nations are focused on the conflict in Europe. However just before the blockade of the Central Powers goes into effect, the German Empire sends two regiments to New Brandenburg in secret, led by the charismatic Colonel Zechs von Kushrinada.

Late 1914-1915: In a lightning fast advance, the Imperial German forces stationed in Antarctica manage to overrun the British colony of New Gibraltar and its territory. However the Russian colony of New Saint Peter's Berg manages to hold out long enough for Russian reinforcements to arrive. By the end of the year the Russians out number Kushrinada's three regiments five to one.

Early 1916: In a stunning display of tactical brilliance the German "Artic Expedition" surrounds and virtually annihilates the Russian forces in Antarctica and captures the former Russian territory. As an acknowledgement for his actions, Zechs is promoted to Lt. General, and his command is reinforced with fresh troops and an additional regiment by a risky U-boat operation.

1917: With the entry of the United States into the war, Kushrinada has an excuse to solidify control over every colony on the continent. During the year the Germans beat back several probing attacks by the Allies.

Early 1918: Having been out of supply for months and with dwindling numbers, Kushrinada's friend: Governor Treize Peacecraft (a former Austrian who Immigrated to the colony in the early days and was appointed to govern the colony by the Kaiser), petitions Kaiser Wilhelm to allow New Brandenburg to secede from the Empire so they can work on improving the area.

Mid 1918: Wilhelm reluctantly agrees to the request of Governor Peacecraft, and New Brandenburg (along with its new conquests) withdraws from the war and concludes a separate peace in which the masterful Peacecraft manages to bamboozle to allies into leaving Antarctica the way it currently was.

Early 1919: A conference held in New Brandenburg forms the government of the new nation, now named Belka. The Principality of Belka was to be a constitutional Monarchy (much like that of Great Britain) but with the King having real power in his hands, in this way they gain the strength of an old Monarchy, but with the flexibility of a Republic (in the Senate being there to ensure that the laws are just and to give the people an actual voice to express their concerns to their ruler). The conference unanimously selects Treize Peacecraft to serve as the first king of Belka, and until his line proves unable to rule it would be a hereditary position.

Mid 1919-1936: King Peacecraft focuses on turning the newly born nation into one that can stand on the world stage, and succeeds for the most part…The Nation really flourishes when they find areas that are not covered in ice but are actually solid ground, and they focus all their efforts into finding resources beneath the earth as well as starting farms protected from the elements in massive insolated green houses. During these mining expeditions large sources of Gold, Silver, Uranium, and other rare and valuable resources are found beneath the ice. Because of this new found economic explosion they do what they can to alleviate the "Great Depression," thus preventing greedy people from using the Belkan's new found wealth as an excuse to start wars. Also during this time the initial construction on the new capital, Studentor, begins.

1937: Belka becomes one of the primary destinations for refugees from Hitler's persecutions and Stalin's purges.

1939: Belka officially condemns the actions of Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union, however for now they remain neutral in the war.

Late 1939-Early 1942: Belka secrets away hundreds of thousands of Jews from occupied Europe.

August 23, 1942: Belka declares war against the Axis powers when two U-Boats sink three Belkan ships carrying thousands of refugees from the war.

1945: Another major influx of refugees hits the shores of Belka. By now Belka has started to make a transition to domed cities buried beneath the ice, as well as on the few areas where there is actual soil.

1949: Founded by Former-Soviet and German engineers, Grunder Industries quickly becomes the foremost producer of vehicles, from cars to fighter jets, in Belka.

1950: King Trieze Peacecraft is succeeded by his son, Erwin Peacecraft.

1951-90: Belka begins pushing the boundaries of technology to improve their cities as well as the amount of food and resources that their frozen land can produce. At the same time scientists begin conceptualizing alternate cities under water and in space for the growing population of Belka.

Mid 1990: Belka peacefully annexes the Artic (North Pole region) with the support of the UN, there is some apprehension from the nations close to the Arctic Circle, but Belka quickly proves those concerns wrong as the only thing they build up there are cities other civilian installations and small military bases with barely enough room for effective defensive forces.

Erwin Peacecraft is succeeded by his daughter Elizabeth Peacecraft.

1990-2020: Petroleum resources begin to become extremely scarce. As a result Belka begins scrambling for working alternate fuel sources, several are tossed about, but none of them are truly feasible at the time for mass scale production and export to the world at large.

2021: Petroleum resources dry out, and environmental pollution worsens, a worldwide economic collapse ensues. The world's nations form economic blocs, and the planet becomes divided into a handful of major powers. Belka is the sole one to remain intact from how they were before the collapse.

2022: Ethnic and religious strife leads to a global conflict known as the Reconstruction War, while the Type S influenza virus spreads throughout the world. Disease and war produce massive casualties. Belka is one of the few areas unaffected by Type S because of the extreme cold in their areas as well as the lack of tourism.

2023 April 1: George Glenn is born.

2023-34: The war settles into a stalemate on all fronts, neither side being able to break the deadlock, mostly since without reliable sources of fuel for the armored corps the armies revert back to old infantry tactics and cavalry support (much like WWI), and none of them have the will, or insanity, to use nukes. As such the R&D departments start working overtime to develop weapons and technology to break the deadlock.

Mid 2030: The Belkan Grunder Industries develops several technologies that help their country break the deadlock. Chief among them are: cyber suits that allow the crippled war vets to live better lives as well as form the basis of large power armor suits for infantry support, efficient and cost effective cold fusion reactors for tanks and other military vehicles, and the massive XB-0 "Hresvelgr" class flying fortress/carrier (same ship from Ace Combat Zero).

CE calendar

1: Nuclear weapons are employed on the frontlines of central Asia, in the Kashmir region, by a desperate Chinese Empire.

4: George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel Prize for his work on eliminating the Type S influenza virus.

5: George Glenn enlists in the American Federation's (made up of North and Central America) military.

9: The Reconstruction War ends, with an official deadlock and with all boundaries returning to how they were before for all intents and purposes; unofficially however, everyone knows that Belka was in a strong position to win the war. The final toll of the war runs in the billions, and allot of information is lost (Belka contains the most intact store of information) about various subjects.

The previous national order has been radically changed, and new powers like the Atlantic Federation (emerging from the shattered American Federation), Eurasian Federation (from the shattered EU), and Republic of East Asia (from the ashes of the Chinese Empire) have emerged. The United Nations formally adopts the Cosmic Era calendar (as a way of creating a "fresh start" and to remember the second time Nukes have been used in anger), and announces a new space development program. Construction of the space station Yggdrasil, which had been interrupted by the global war, resumes at Lagrange Point 1.

Belka remains relatively isolated due to the fear many feel towards the superpower (almost winning a war against the whole war will do that). To ease relations the Belkans scrap most of their highly advanced weapons but keep the same level of tech as the other nations (who had managed to find alternate way to fuel their vehicles, each nation using different methods and many being hesitant to explore Nuclear power beyond fission powered reactors and bombs).

10: The Space Colony plan begins in earnest, and a space industry arises to exploit the new frontier. Construction of the lunar city Copernicus begins. Belka also begins to draft plans for their own colonies, but unlike the others they are well defended against missile strikes and potential space attacks.

George Glenn becomes an employee of the Atlantic Federation's Federal Aeronautics and Space Administration (FASA) by transferring over from the Federal Air Force (FAF).

The Atlantic Federation establishes the Federal Space Force (FSF). The Eurasian Federation and Republic of East Asia soon follow suit. Belka also begins to develop a space Navy, while the initial colony design ideas of Grunder are vindicated by this.

11: The space station Yggdrasil is completed.

12: The lunar city of Copernicus is completed.

FASA launches a Jupiter exploration project and announces the development of the exploration ship Tsiolkovsky. George Glenn is to be the ship's chief designer, and the space station Yggdrasil will serve as the construction site.

15: The exploration ship Tsiolkovsky is completed.

_George Glenn's Confession_. As George Glenn departs for Jupiter aboard the Tsiolkovsky, he reveals the existence of Coordinators, and releases the necessary genetic engineering techniques onto the worldwide network. The world is thrown into chaos by these events.

In the name of environmental protection, the pressure group Blue Cosmos declares itself adamantly opposed to Coordinator technology. Belka watches with caution as the situation begins to develop.

16: An international conference is held to discuss the Coordinator controversy issue. A protocol on genetic modification is adopted, totally prohibiting the manipulation of human genes. Nonetheless, some wealthy individuals secretly have their children turned into Coordinators. Belka publically stands with the other nations; however in private they secretly allow their most upstanding citizens the privilege of choosing to have their children as Coordinators.

17: A hospital in Chicago which has secretly been creating Coordinators is set ablaze. Blue Cosmos is rumored to be involved.

Construction of the Porta Panama mass driver begins in Central America. Belka begins construction of the Chandellier mass driver facility.

21: Construction of the Habilis mass driver begins on the shore of Lake Victoria.

22: The Tsiolkovsky reaches Jupiter and discovers the fossil known as Evidence 01. The world is again thrown into chaos, and FASA orders the Tsiolkovsky to bring back the fossil.

Siegel Clyne, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Kingdom of Scandinavia.

23: Patrick Zala, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Atlantic Federation. Gabriel Kushrinada, son of Field Marshal Erwin Kushrinada (the great, great, great, great, grandson of Zechs) and Relina Peacecraft (the sixth child of the current king, Rodger Peacecraft) are born in Studentor.

29: George Glenn returns from Jupiter with Evidence 01. The fossil is taken to the Zodiac research colony at Lagrange point 5 for detailed examination.

30: The world's religious authorities gather at the Palestine Conference, but are unable to reach any conclusions, and their influence begins to wane. Tolerance for Coordinators spreads throughout the world, and the first Coordinator boom begins. With Belka leading the way.

The space industry heats up, and construction of numerous space colonies begins at Lagrange point 4, including Prometheus class space colonies from Belka that are well defended against their rivals navies by numerous automatic turrets and space fighters based on tried and true designs.

The Orb Union begins construction of the Kaguya mass driver and the resource satellite Heliopolis.

31: The restrictions on George Glenn are lifted, and he begins examining Evidence 01 at Zodiac.

The colony's extraterrestrial research organization expands into a huge research facility.

Belka makes a mutual defense treaty with Orb and begin trading supplies and superior weapons for Orb colony building expertise.

35: The Atlantic Federation establishes a lunar base in the Ptolemaeus Crater, drawing international condemnation, and unveils its first series of mobile armors. Earth's major powers begin a space arms race, and the Eurasian Federation begins the construction of Artemis. At the same time Belka begins construction of the Round Table, a massive Space Naval base that can house over a million people and is well defended by numerous point defense guns as well as larger anti-ship guns.

38: The Zodiac research colony is further expanded. George Glenn announces his concept for a new type of Space Colony, and construction of these new colonies begins. This project is funded mainly by the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, and the Republic of East Asia, and the new L5 colony cluster is to be managed by representatives of these sponsor nations. All the while Belka watches with concern.

40: The first generation of Coordinators, born in secrecy, reach maturity and begin to excel in every scientific, artistic, and athletic field. The differences between Coordinators and Naturals thus become very clear, and critical voices emerge.

41: Marriages among first-generation Coordinators produce a purebred second generation, who soon prove to have inherited their parents' abilities.

Muruta Azrael is born in the Atlantic Federation.

43: Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne, participating in the construction of new colonies at Lagrange point 5, meet for the first time. Gabriel Kushrinada and Relina Peacecraft wed.

44: The first ten space colonies (later known as Aprilius City) of the new L5 cluster are completed. These colonies, dubbed PLANTs, are intended to serve as large-scale production sites. The one thing they don't make is food, which the PLANTs are strictly prohibited from producing and which must be imported entirely from Earth. Something that Belka speaks out against, believing that all should have the right to self-sufficiency.

45: The estimated Coordinator population now exceeds ten million. Belka has a population of roughly ninety million.

Anti-Coordinator organizations begin carrying out acts of terrorism against the PLANTs. Since they have no political autonomy and are thoroughly demilitarized, the PLANTs are unable to defend themselves, and the Coordinators working in the PLANTs become increasingly dissatisfied. Belka, once again as they have in the past to other groups, serves as one of the few refuges on Earth for Coordinators.

46: Al Da Flaga visits the Mendel colony at Lagrange Point 4. He commissions Dr. Ulen Hibiki, the chief researcher of GARM R&D, to create a clone of himself. Rau La Flaga is born later this year.

50: The Zodiac Alliance is formed.

Michael Kushrinada, a natural, is born in Studentor.

53: George Glenn is assassinated by a young Natural who is angry because he was not born as a Coordinator, Blue Cosmos claims responsibility. Belka formally denounces the actions of Blue Cosmos; and forms a new anti-terrorist group specifically trained to deal with Blue Cosmos, code named: Deathwatch.

A PLANT Supreme Council is formed, made up of representatives from each of the PLANT cities.

55: Belka begins design work on the natural evolution of the "mech" armors of the Unification wars, the Trooper class Mobile suit.

57: Belka begins construction of space fortress "Citadel" outside of L5 and ORB's space territory, but within Belkan space. It is an ambitious project, which when completed will create a massive mobile fortress with enough fire power to hold a large chuck of Belkan territory without support.

65: First "official" Mobile Suit developed; Zodiac Alliance renames itself ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty).

67: ZAFT rolls out the ZGMF-1017 GINN, the first non Belkan fully-functional mobile suit. Belkan Intelligence discovers that the GINN is inferior to the First gen Troopers. Michael joins the fledgling Belkan MS Corps.

68: Belka discovers a new metal: Neo-Titanium, by accident. The metal proves to be three times lighter then titanium and nearly four times as resiliant. This new metal is not sold or distrubuted to any other faction, for fear of what the other nations would do with this new miracle metal.

Citadel is completed.

69: The Atlantic Federation begins a mobile suit development program. All Belkan MS are now made of Neo-Titanium and the rest of the military is also being updated with this new materiel.

70: The Earth Alliance is established by the Alaska Declaration after a terrorist attack wipes out the United Nations on the moon in the Tragedy of Copernicus. The Alliance declares war on the PLANTs. Belka refuses to join the war; it also refuses to join the Alliance.

70, February 14: Muruta Azrael of the Blue Cosmos orders the attack on Junius Seven. They fire thirteen nuclear missiles at the plants, however due to intervention from Lieutenant Michael Kushrinada (piloting a customized gen one space type Trooper) and one Warrior Cruiser only one hits its target. Nine were destroyed by Michael personally while three more by the Warrior's CWIS system, which had been sabotaged by a Blue Cosmos sympathizer forcing the Belkans to manually control the turrets. The Bloody Valentine War begins. When the ZAFT forces deployed N-Jammers the Belkan MS were still able to function because of their Fusion power plants (the other nations don't use Fusion and the secret to nuclear fusion has been lost to all but Belka due to the devastation of the Reconstruction war).

**Belkan Military:**

**Mobile Suit Corps:**

**BMW (Belkan Mobile Weapon)-01 MS Trooper:**

Height: 19 Meters

Standard Weight: 30 Tons

Powerplant: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: Varies, but the standard Space Combat version has .1 meters of Neo-Titanium alloy

Standard Equipment: Varies, but the standard space unit has: 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted in a backpack unit that also recharges the sabers when they are not in use; 2 x 60 mm Vulcan CWIS, head mounted; and 2 x "hold out" blades, miniature fixed beam sabers stored in the palms of the suit

Optional Equipment: Space Variant: a rectangular shield, made of .05 meters of neo-titanium; 90 mm caseless bullpup mg, feeds from 100 round magazines; 100 mm caseless mg, essentially an upgunned version of the 90 mm mg but fed by a side clip; short-barreled beam rifle, draws energy from a rechargeable E-Cap battery that fires up to fifty shots; long barreled beam rifle, pretty much the same as the short barreled one however with a longer range and a slightly higher power rating than the other; and a 360 mm rocket/missile launcher, feeds from a fourteen round clip

History: Developed by Professor Tem Ray in CE 55 under the auspices of Grunder Industries for a Belkan requirement for a successor to the out dated mech armors (which were retired at the end of the Reconstruction war, however there is work being done on an updated version for a "micro" mobile suit). The Trooper class is actually numerous different variants under one designation, the only difference between the variants is the unique parts to ensure that they would be able to fight effectively in their designated environment.

Color Scheme: gun metal grey body with gold trim on the chest and around the head camera; there are numerous variations on the coloration depending on the taste of the pilots if they have the required reputation. Also each variant has different colors to differentiate them.

Inspiration/basic appearance: GM Quell/Custom from 0083: Stardust Memories and Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans

**BXMW**** (Belkan Experimental Mobile Weapon)-01 Gundam:**

Height: 20 Meters

Standard Weight: 25 Tons

Powerplant: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

Armor: .15 meters of Neo-Titanium with phase shift armor

Standard Equipment: 2 x Beam Sabers mounted in the forearms; 2 x Beam sabers in the backpack, useable in Destroy mode only; 2 x head Mounted beam Gatling guns (stronger than the standard head mounted CWIS but weaker than the standard beam rifle), head mounted; 1 x Beam Magnum, a much higher powered beam weapon then the standard issue beam rifle its output matches that of mega partible cannon (which is one of the most powerful weapons to be mounted on a vessel); "C-Destroy" mode, a devastating switch that boosts the performance of the suit up tenfold as well as gives the pilot an advantage against coordinators and other superior foes; a four-petal shaped shield, made out of numerous layers of neo-titanium and housing a prototype I-Field Generator (a device designed to absorb and deflect high energy projectiles).

Optional Gear: Beam Gatling Gun, while not as strong as the magnum it is stronger and faster firing then the standard beam gun; 400 mm Hyper Bazooka, a stronger and better version of the standard bazooka that fires at a higher velocity; it can also use whatever the standard Trooper can

History: A prototype MS developed by Belka to test out new manufacturing techniques as well as new weapons tech. The "Gundam" is still on the drawing board and going through prototyping at Grunder Industries, a pain staking process that Grunder insists on carrying out before even presenting a "true" (as in mostly fixed up and almost ready for production) prototype to their clients. While this is the most promising prototype Grunder has, they have several other projects their working on.

Color Scheme: White with gold trim for the standard mode, depending on the emotions of the pilot when the Destroy mode is activated the aura and the energy armor that appears on the Mobile Suit changes color

Inspiration/looks: RX-0 Unicorn Gundam from Gundam Unicorn

**Belkan Terrestrial Navy:**

**Rapier Class Submarine Carrier:**

Length: 200 Meters

Width: 30 Meters

Height: 40 Meters

Protection: .1 Meter of Neo-Titanium

Armament: 14 torpedo tubes, 8 in front 6 in the back; 10 water to surface and air missile launchers; 10 90mmCWIS turrets, and 2 mega-partical cannons.

Crew: 100

Mobile suit capacity: 10

Inspiration: Juneau Class from Gundam Unicorn

**Armageddon Class Boomer Sub:**

Length: 200 Meters

Width: 30 Meters

Height: 40 Meters

Protection: .1 Meter of Neo-Titanium

Armament: 10 torpedo tubes, 6 in front 4 in the back; 10 water to surface and air missile launchers; 10 90mm CWIS turrets, 2 beam cannons, and 8 ICBMs equipped with MIRV Fuel Air Bombs.

**Broadsword Class Destroyer:**

Length: 250 Meters

Width: 40 Meters

Height: 50 Meters

Protection: .2 meters of Neo-Titanium

Armament: 14 torpedo tubes, 8 in front 6 in the back; 20 90mmCWIS turrets, 6 beam cannons in two tri barreled turrets, and one Mega Partical Cannon.

**Battleaxe Class Cruiser**:

Length: 350 Meters

Width: 50 Meters

Height: 60 Meters

Protection: .3 meters Neo-Titanium

Armament: 24 torpedo tubes, 12 in front 12 in the back; 34 90mmCWIS turrets, 12 beam cannons in four tri barreled turrets, and 2 mega Partical Cannons.

**Naginata Class Battleship:**

Length: 500 Meters

Width: 60 Meters

Height: 60 Meters

Protection: .4 meters of Neo-Titanium

Armament: 34 torpedo tubes, 17 in front 17 in the back; 54 90mmCWIS turrets, 18 beam cannons in six tri barreled turrets, and 4 mega Partical Cannons in two dual barreled turrets.

Mobile Suit Compliment: 20

**Halberdier Class Carrier:**

Length: 600 Meters

Width: 60 Meters

Height: 60 Meters

Protection: .25 meters of Neo-Titanium

Armament: 34 torpedo tubes, 17 in front 17 in the back; 64 88mmCWIS turrets, 18 beam cannons in six tri barreled turrets, and 3 mega Partical Cannons

Mobile Suit Compliment: 20

Fighter Compliment: 20

**Fighters:**

**BAF-01 Wyvern:**

Height: 2 meters

Length: 10 meters

Width: 12 meters with wings extended and 6 with them folded

Role: Stealth Aircraft

Armor: .03 meters of Neo-Titanium

Armament: 50 Nano Sidewinders, small fast missiles capable of one shoting a GINN if they hit it in the right spot; 16 extremely long range missiles, meant for ambushes; and two beam gatling guns.

Inspiration/Appearance: X-02 Wyvern from Ace Combat 4, 5, and Zero

**Space Navy:**

**BSF-02 Warrior Class Cruiser:**

Length: 500 Meters

Width: 60 Meters

Height: 55 Meters

Protection: 1.5 Meters of Neo-Titanium

Armament: 44 missile tubes, 22 in front 22 in the back; 64 90mmCWIS turrets, 12 mega-partical cannons in 4 tri-barreled turrets, and 34 beam cannons.

MS Compliment: 15

**BSF-03 Conqueror Class Battleship:**

Length: 900 Meters

Width: 100 Meters

Height: 100 Meters

Protection: 2 Meters of Neo-Titanium

Armament: 100 missile tubes, 50in front 50 in the back; 200 90mmCWIS turrets, 21 mega-partical cannons in 7 tri-barreled turrets, and 80 beam cannons.

MS Compliment: 20

**BSF-04 Sentinel Class Heavy Carrier:**

Length: 1,000 Meters

Width: 150 Meters

Height: 150 Meters

Protection: .5 Meters of Neo-Titanium

Armament: 140 missile tubes, 70 in front 70 in the back; 300 88mmCWIS turrets, 12 mega-partical cannons in 4 tri-barreled turrets, and 60 beam cannons.

MS Compliment: 30

Fighter Compliment: 30

**BSF-05 Seraphim Class Mobile Assault Carrier:**

Length: 600 Meters

Width: 150 Meters

Height: 40 Meters

Protection: 1.5 Meters of Neo-Titanium

Armament: 100 missile tubes, 50 in front 50 in the back; 120 90mmCWIS turrets, 10 mega-partical cannons in 5 dual-barreled turrets, and 20 beam cannons.

MS Compliment: 25

Fighter Compliment: 10

Counterpart to the Alliance Archangel Class, the Seraphim is meant to serve as the new face of the Belkan Space Forces. A tough and reliable class it has yet to see service in major combat or even make a debut, however the orders of the first ship take it close to Heliopolis and a date with destiny.

**Actual Chpt!**

Captain Eiphar Synapse, career BSF officer, was a forty five year old man with slightly silver hair. He had commanded the Warrior Class Cruiser, BSF Agigon, during the Junius 7 incident; however despite his achievements he had refused promotion above captain so he could stay away from desks. He was a good six foot tall with a well-tanned complexion and steely blue eyes and steel grey hair. He was currently sitting in his chair on the bridge looking around as the well trained crew did their duties with a perfection born solely from months of tedious drills during the academy.

He quickly shook his head to dispel the memories: _'Now isn't to time to be dreaming. Those ZAFT vessels could be up to anything, but judging from their proximity to Heliopolis they probably know of Morgenwrote's G-weapon project for the Earth Alliance. If only Lord Atha could have better control over the industries of his Nation."_With a wry chuckle he dispelled the flurry of thoughts surrounding this shakedown run.

The news of the ZAFT warships this far into ORB territorial waters had put the old captain and his crew on edge…Especially since the leader of the ZAFT flotilla was confirmed to be Creuset (identifiable by the fact that the Vesalius was in the lead of the squadron of warships), he was always hard to predict however at the same time he was easy if you knew what he might be after.

As such he had ordered the sole currently active MS pilot aboard the assault carrier (they had been planning to pick some up from space fortress Citadel, however they were still a couple of days away when they detected the ZAFT force), Lieutenant Kushrinada, to be prepared to launch at any moment.

And as soon as thought to himself that it was lucky that he had that legend to help him out on this mission, one of his bridge crew members, an Ensign by the name of Kou Uraki, spoke up with the news that he had been dreading: "Sir! ZAFT warships are heading straight for Heliopolis! They are ignoring all warning transmissions from the colony…SIR! ZAFT is jamming all transmissions from the colony!"

It was at this point that another member of the crew, a young woman who was in charge of identifying non-ship contacts, piped up: "ZAFT vessels are launching their MS contingents! I'm detecting at least twenty four GINN type suits."

To his credit, the captain was only shocked for a minute before he began issuing orders: "Sound battle stations, ready the weapons systems, get Kushrinada into his suit and head towards Heliopolis at flank speed!"

**In the hanger of the Seraphim:**

It was chaos in the hanger as soon as the orders arrived to prepare to launch the Trooper; Kushrinada had to temporarily take control of the hanger crew to get ready before the ship entered combat. He just barely managed to get his personal MS ready to go when the order to launch arrived

The lieutenant grinned in his helmet as he launched his suit: _"It seems ZAFT believes themselves invincible just because they're the only other power with mobile suits at the present…A wake up call is in order."_

A new chapter in the Bloody Valentine War is about to begin, and the ghosts of the past will rise again…But above all else, the painful legacy of a war that should have ended long ago, will return to haunt the world…And nearly bring humanity to the brink of total annihilation.

But that is far in the future…All that our pilot knew was that his life would probably never be the same after this mission.

End of introductionary material and first chpt. Next chpt may be a long time coming.

POLL!

Should I keep the same basic pairings as the last version:

YES: 0

NO: 0

Should I genderbend characters if no:

YES: 0

NO: 0

THESE POLLS WILL END WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
